


Injured Heart

by Turkborne



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Feels will happen, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9874829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkborne/pseuds/Turkborne
Summary: Spark has a heart murmur, or does he? [This is a ficlet from tumblr. So it's short. But it's a good one so it's being cross-posted.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Surfacage's comics as is most of my work in this fandom.

They both watched as Spark went down. Kept watching as Zapdos used his powers, jolting electricity through his heart, starting it again. They helped the other leader back up, listened as he explained to each of them that it was just a heart murmur and nothing to worry about. Fearow had everything well in hand. Candela hugged him and Blanche explained that he definitely did not have a heart murmur. **  
**

When they got back to the lab and so far the doctor had noted his heart sounded just fine and he definitely didn’t have a murmur Willow walked in, and dismissed him. The look in the professor’s eyes kept Spark from making any jokes as he video called Surge.

Between the two older men they explained what happened the day Spark bonded with Zapdos. How his heart was quite literally fried. That these incidents were his body giving out. Without his legendary he’d have died that day and he quite literally could not survive without the constant bodily maintenance Fearow provided him with.

They had kept this from him for years.

This was why his bond was different.

Willow ordered a series of scans, an update from a few years back. His mind was different. Parts of it were destroyed by electrical current. He shouldn’t be functioning. Willow said he had always had damaged parts but it was getting worse.

Zapdos supplied that he had moved the important things. That he always took care of Spark. That he’d always be there. That night Spark cried.

How long until he lost himself?

It was six months before his heart stopped again. Zapdos tried even harder to pull him back. More scans then. He was degrading at an exponential rate.  The attacks came more frequently, and Spark knew he was losing more of himself. He couldn’t remember his childhood, what his favorite foods tasted like. He knew he wasn’t surviving the next one. Not as himself.

Zapdos took him up to the roof and started a storm. Spark knew it was to hide his tears in the rain. It wasn’t the first time he had done this in the past few months. Go was sitting beside them this time, holding their hand and shivering in the storm.

Spark almost sent him inside. Almost. He didn’t want to be alone, even if he wasn’t with Fearow there, having Go there always helped.

_He helps me too, Spark._

_He’s going to be your next bonded, isn’t he?_ Spark thought back.

 _Yes, if you’ll give your blessing I would like such a thing,_ the legendary rumbled back, his voice a caress to Spark’s frought mind.

_I’ll be comforted, knowing you’re being cared for too. Take care of each other, yeah? Oh, and Fearow?_

_Yes, Spark?_

His body seized up, panic gripping him before his thought could finish. Zapdos didn’t try to revive him this time, letting Go clutch the seizing body safely until death pulled it’s shroud over it fully. The human was crying too. He shielded him from the rain with a wing and crooned.

“Little Instinct, I am here for you,” he spoke softly. Go peered up at him quizzically. “Do you think I would bond with another? He wished us to look out for each other and gave his blessing. If you will have me, I will have you as bonded, properly.”

Go sobbed harder and clutched at his wing.


End file.
